koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xu Zhu/Weapons
Here is a collection of Xu Zhu's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors Club (DW).png|Bone Crusher Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate *Requirements: Get Han Sui to defect to your side by defeating the four generals in the southeast land and beating his officers. Next, defeat Pang De then eliminate Ma Dai after that. Finally, eliminate Chen Yi. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Village Encounter *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirement: Defeat all generals, including defeating Dian Wei twice, without having over 3 supply captains retreat and/or having the plundering cause heavy damage to the fields via the battle messages. Strategy #Defeat Yu Jin before defeating his supply troop captain. Doing the opposite will cause Yu Jin to enter Hyper Mode, making him harder to defeat even if you are using the AI glitch due to his damage output. #Defeat Dian Wei's three supply troop captains, then defeat Dian Wei before he defeats the village defense force. #Defeat Li Dian before defeating his supply troop captain. #If you've defeated Dian Wei fast enough, he may appear sooner than Yue Jin. Hold off the retreat path of his supply captains via the northern bridge of the western-central section of Mt. Jie Ting's map, and defeat them before defeating Dian Wei. #Even though you are possibly allowed to ignore Dian Wei's supply captain units this time around, it can still be wise to defeat them with the aforementioned tactic since they travel along the said bridge. #Defeat Yue Jin as soon as he appears, then defeat his supply troop captain. If done right, you can also choose to leave Dian Wei alone if your overall morale is high enough so you can charge straight for Yue Jin and his supply troop before Dian Wei defeats the second supply unit. #Dian Wei will appear for the third time and will instantly retreat alongside his supply captains; cut them off at the north-western entry point before the captains retreat in order to defeat them, thus Dian Wei can be left his own devices. #Defeat Man Chong before the disaster spreads when he appears. You can ignore his supply captain this time around. #Level 11 message. Note 1: It's okay to let them start plundering. Just make sure you kill the officer and his supply captain before the disaster spreads. It's okay to let the three supply captains who appear with the third Dian Wei flee. Just make sure you kill Man Chong as soon as he appears and/or before he starts causing more damage to the fields. *All generic officer supply captains will always head for the north-eastern entry point; cut off any supply captains retreating towards that area in order to defeat them on time if you must. Dian Wei's second set of supply captains however, will head to the north-western entry point instead; cut them off via the western-mountain's northern bridge so they are forced to fight you, allowing you to take them out effectively. Note 2: It is wise to make sure that you defeat Dian Wei the first time he's on the map as soon as possible after taking out his supply captains, this is due to the fact that the time it takes for the other generals and/or Dian Wei's appearances on the map are independent of one another, allowing you to focus on either one of them more effectively (e.g. taking out Dian Wei quickly so he can reappear sooner than Yue Jin the second time, and so forth). On that note, both Yue Jin and Man Chong appear in the stage at set intervals; defeating Dian Wei as soon as possible will allow you to confront Dian Wei's supply captains before dealing with the incoming generic generals and their captains as well. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate (Wei) *Location: River west of where the player started. *Requirements: Defeat Pang De and Ma Chao. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Xu Zhu uses cudgels as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xu Zhu uses the club as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Zhu still uses the club as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Xu Zhu uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Hammer of Destruction *Puncturer *Kiritanpo *Disintegrator *Scooper (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Siege of Tong Gate' - Defeat Nosean and Goldenrod in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Ambush at Tong Gate' - Defeat Zhang He, Deng Zhong, and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Battle for Provisions Category:Weapons